Young Justice rewrite:Robin and Superboy
by supervampire1000
Summary: This is the complete re-write of young justice with the pairing of robin and superboy. No megan and superboy or robin and zatana. Rated M for lemony goodness, yaoi and malexmale and alot of fluff and smut.
1. July 4th

Young Justice re-write: Story of Superboy and Robin

**This is my third story and I will be working on my fourth after this one**

**If I don't update as fast as you like take a look at my other stories**

**This is my first young justice **

**I watched episode one to get this chapter and I stole A LOT of crap from it**

**But only cause I wanted it to start from the beginning**

**This is Conner's POV but in future chapters it changes a lot **

**I have spoken enough now on with the fiction**

**Oh and this starts when Conner is waking up in his pod **

_ON WITH THE FICTION_

CHAPTER 1: JULY 4TH

"This is wrong" I heard a voice say.

"We can't leave him like this," said another.

"Set him free" one said, "do it,"

'_We are your masters and the ones who let you go free are our enemies, serve us and retrieve them for us,' _said the voices in union.

I opened my eyes and set them on one of my three targets and attacked. I pounced onto my chosen target and struck a few blows to his face and chest. The other two targets were quick to hold me down. The one with the orange hair held my arm and the one with the mask held my head.

I could feel the heat from the masked one fill my core with a burn so soft it consumed me. I couldn't help but to relax for a moment to the masked ones touch. But only a second passed until I remembered my objective. I pulled back my hand and struck the orange top in the face. The masked one jumped from atop of me after spraying me with a foul tasting gas.

I tumbled backwards but regained balance just as the darker toned one kicked me sending me back into the control panel. I picked myself up clutching my throat gasping and coughing for air. The masked boy strikes me with a weapon in the chest with two ablaze ropes. I tugged the ropes hard pulling the agile boy onto the ground at my feet. I place a foot atop his chest in hopes to injure him the least possible without ignoring my objective. I watch him squirm as I press down further.

"Enough!" the dark one said as he threw me away from his friend. He quickly went to pick his partner to his knees only to have the masked one fall again. I attack the dark skinned one. "We are trying to help you," he said struggling. _'He lies, listen to your masters,' _a voice said in my mind.

I attack him once more and fight until he is down along with the other two targets move towards the door and open it with little force but enough force to leave marks were I pried it open. The man the voices appointed as my master walked past me to inspect my work.

"Atta boy," he said with a grin.

Ooooo

I stood on guard as instructed by my masters when I saw my targets awaken.

"What, w-what do you want," shouted the ginger, "quit staring your creeping me out,"

"Uh, KF how 'bout we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look," said the masked one.

The orange one is a pain, but the masked one was something else. He seemed much younger than the other two prime targets but he was different. I felt my heart rate increase and decrease when he spoke. What is this effect why does in just happen with him, I asked myself as I continued to look at him.

"We only sought to help you," said the darker one.

"Yeah we free you and you turn on us, how's that for gratit-"

"Kid please be quiet now, I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions," the dark one said interrupting the red head.

I saw the masked boy out of the corner of my eye pull out a contraption from his glove as he quickly got to working his manacles.

"Hm, what if I, what if I wasn't," I said looking up to the three boys.

"He can talk!" exclaimed the annoying red head.

"Yes 'he' can," I said forcefully.

"Not like I said, it," he said looking to his friends.

"The G-Gnome Morphs taught you, telepathically," said the kind darker one.

"They taught me much," I said, "I can read, write, I know the names of things,"

"But have you seen them, have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun," said the kind and gentle masked boy. I felt my heart flutter with warmth and my face heat up. I managed to keep a straight face.

"Images are implanted in my mind but no I have not seen them," I responded.

"Do you know what you are, who you are," asked the proper dark one.

"I am The Superboy," I said to the boys, "a G-Gnome Morph a clone made from the DNA of The Superman created to replace him should he parish, to destroy him should he turn from the light," I responded from the depths of my mind. The boys shared a desperate glance.

((One big choice later))

"You here to help us or fry us?" asked Kid Flash or so I came to guess from what they called him.

"I don't seem to have heat vision so helping is my only option," I said as a loud click rang through the room. Robin or the masked one fell to the ground rubbing his wrists.

"Ugh finally, lucky Batman isn't here he'd have my head for taking so long," Robin said looking back to his friends.

I kept my gaze on Robin as he looked over to the control panel. Is this what beauty was I thought as he moved gracefully to the other side of the keyboard. Kid Flash was saying something but I paid him no mind as I gazed to the boy as his fingers grazed the keys for open.

"Free Aqualad I'll get Kid Mouth," he said turning to me making my face hot again.

"Don't you give me orders either," I said as I quickly moved away from him to release his friend.

((One chase scene, choice, and fight later))

"See the moon," said Kid Flash.

I gazed up at the large and bright sphere in the sky. I saw a small mass form from the center until it came to view as a man.

"Oh and Superman, do we keep our promises or what," he said as I gazed up intently at Superman and the other heroes as they ascended to the ground. They all looked at me in question. I strode forward and showed them my sign, the same sign as the one on Superman's chest.

"Is that what I think it is," Batman said looking to me with an eyebrow raised.

"He doesn't like being called an, it," KF said in sing song.

"I'm Superman's clone," I said forcefully.

"Start talking," Batman said turning to his protege.

Ooooo

"this cave was the original secret sanctuary of the justice league we're calling it into service again since you four are determined to stay and fight the good fight, you'll do it on league terms, and you will now live here in case of an emergency arises we will have you ready ," Batman said continuously.

I got lost in thought after those words. 'Robin's staying here with me, no not with me with the team, this feeling doesn't even make sense, why must this be so confusing,' I thought to myself.

"Wait, five of us," Robin said walking up next to me.

"This is the Martian Manhunters niece Miss Martian," Batman said addressing an equally green girl in front of Manhunter.

"Hi," she said waving to the boys and me.

Kid Flash went straight to welcome our newest member. He sounded less worried to introduce her to the each of us than he was to introduce himself.

"I'm honored to e included," she said as my teammates went to welcome and meet her.

"Hey Superboy, come meet Miss M," Robin said immediately catching my attention. It felt right the way he said my name. I felt my face relax to his voice until it fell into a calm-but-board expression. I walked over and stood in front of the girl.

"I like your t-shirt," she said matching her top to my own. I gave her a small courteous smile as Robin nudged me playfully in the arm and KF sped to my side.

"Today is the day," Aqualad said to Robin and KF. I thought about when Robin touched me, I had felt the old sensation again I had back at Cadmus. I felt the warm and bright feeling that warmed up my core and clutched at my heart. I heard a gasp come from Ms.M I looked towards her as she removed her gaze from my own. I looked to make sure I hadn't said it out loud but the guys seemed to pay no mind to me. I looked to the Martian again. She was smiling towards Robin; I felt a strong surge of anger towards her. She moved her gaze quickly towards the other two boys and smiled to them in the same yet not the same smile.

'_She knows something and I'm gonna find out what it is if it kills me'_ I thought to myself.

**There **

**A bit boring in the beginning but I think I did a good job of making it up**

**If anyone follows this pairing please review **

**CHAPTER 2; IN BETWEEN THE EPISODES **

**Coming soon**


	2. Between the Episodes

**CHAPTER 2; BETWEEN THE EPISODES **

**Me: Howdy y'all its supervamp1000 **

**SuperBoy: **A**nd me, hi *frowns at robin looks away blushing***

**Robin: **W**hat did I do?**

**Me:** **Oh you'll find out alright trust me *smiles evilly***

**Superboy: Idiot**

**Me: but you love me *huggles* and if you don't I have the power to kill you with just a simple slide of the keys. **

**Robin: ok now I'm afraid **

**Me: you both should be, now time to sign off the story.**

**All three: ON WITH THE AWESOME FANFICTION **

Megan's POV

I looked into the minds of my teammates before I entered Mount Justice. I heard thoughts of joy of praise on fulfillment and most loudly of all confusion and well more confusion than anything. His thoughts were full of feeling of beautiful memories most off which took place in a place full of fear and anger. Such pain it hurts even me to see it through him and then to be covered by such love and hope. He doesn't understand how lucky he is to feel so deeply. He doesn't know of such compassion, and the only compassion ever given to him was that of that one soul. Robin the Boy Wonder.

"Oh Superboy," I whispered under my breath. I took to the minds of the others. I looked at Kaldur's and saw the ocean and its creatures. I looked through Kid Flashes and saw a mentor and happy family and most of all food. I looked to the last mind and all I saw was Superboy, thoughts of worry and concern and hope and pain.

_Superboy, he's thinking of Superboy, Robin is thinking of Superboy_, I thought as I felt my heart flutter for the two. _No matter what I will help them, I will give them to each other, even if it kills me they will be loved, _I vowed to myself as me and Uncle John (**a/n: sorry shitty computer won't let me spell his name) **entered Mount Justice.

"This is the Martian Manhunters niece Ms. Martian," Batman said addressing my uncle and me.

"hi," I said as I waved to my new teammates.

I was instantly ambushed by Kid Flash; I knew this cause of how fast he reached me. He introduced himself and stated instantly that he was single and clearly interested

"I'm honored to be included," I said mainly to get him to shut up.

They all came over and huddled together in a group circle. All but one who was still standing lost in his thoughts. I thought of something ingenious at that moment.

"Hey Robin, who's that," I said pointing over to the Kryptonian.

"That's Superboy," Robin said dreamily, "oh I'll introduce you," I giggled at him when I had heard the way he said Superboys' name. _'Oh glob he's got it bad,_ I thought to myself.

"Hey superboy, come meet Ms. M," he shouted over the distance.

Superboy was immediately pulled out of his thoughts with that sole voice made his thoughts stop flowing his heart beat faster. _'Wow, so does he, can you say awkward,_ I joked to myself as he strode over to me.

"I like your t-shirt," I said morphing my cloths to match his plain black tee. He looked up and gave me a cautious smile as Robin and Kid Flash came to his sides.

"Today is the day," Aqualad said to the boy wonder and kid Flash.

I felt a wave of emotions; they were warm and ablaze as if my heart was taken to flame. I gasped at the warm and fuzzy feeling. I looked to superboy and glanced to robin as our eyes met. '_He smiled at her and he's looking at her now too, oh why couldn't I have had a crush on Black Canary instead,' _thought robin. I smiled at the boy next to Kid Flash. I heard a growl come from Superboy I quickly moved my eyes to Aqualad and Kid flash hoping to tame his jealousy. '_She knows something and I'm gonna find out what it is if it kills me'_ Superboy thought.

Ooooo

After I was admitted into the group they showed me to my room and helped me get settled in. it was about 2 in the morning but Martians never sleep so I was pretty board. I probed the minds of my teammates looking at their dreams. Aqualad dreamed of the ocean of a girl he had left there, his memories were of his kingdom and they made me homesick. Kid Flash dreamt of his favorite foods all kinds of things littered tables and tables at a time. Robin dreamed of Superboy, but in a way I cannot say in the presence of young children. **(All the minors got their ears and eyes covered, no, ok then here we go)**

___"I've missed you Robin," he said in a sensual tone._

_"I was starting to think you didn't care about me," he continued._

_"I-I couldn't get away, things came up,"_

_He moved to my lips as he kissed me passionately. I kissed him back, my tongue intertwining with his._

_"What do you say we take this to my room?"_

_He returned to kissing me, so all I could manage was a mumble. We started toward his room, I nearly fell but he caught me and lifted me gracefully into his arms, all while managing to never break contact with my mouth._

_He pulled my shirt off in one swift movement and laid me on the bed gently. I looked at his exposed erect penis and at the pile of cloths lying on the ground. Blushing, I turned my gaze up to his face. I stared into his ultramarine blue eyes, which seemed to be devouring my every movement. He started moving down, moving his hands from my neck, then my chest, and lower and lower until he got to my zipper. Looking up at me he pulled the zipper down with his powerful and soft fingers and removed my pants, showing the now obvious, bulge in my boxers. It wasn't long until my boxers, too, were lying on the ground._

_Superboy was standing, and I sat up positioning my mouth in front of his cock. I started to suck on the head while rubbing the shaft. I started slow, sucking on only the head, but steadily getting faster and faster, eventually deep throating the whole thing. I felt him tense up, and he moaned loudly, "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" I kept sucking on his dick, prepared to swallow whatever he could shoot out. The next thing I knew I felt something warm in my mouth; it was more than I expected and some leaked out of my mouth and onto his bed. As I swallowed down the rest of it I heard him slightly clear his throat, expecting me to look up. I did, and I was surprised to see his face right next to mine._

_"That was very pleasurable, but we can't let you have all the fun, now can we?" he said, holding my wrists down on the bed._

_I know what's going to happen, and even though it's my first time I'm ready. He put lubricant onto his penis and looked at me hungrily, yet at the same time, lovingly._

_"Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_"Yes, I'm ready."_

_He started to penetrate me and it hurt, a lot._

_"Ahhhhhh…" I let out a pained moan._

_He stopped, looking worried._

_"I'm fine, keep going."_

_It started hurting less, and when I looked down, the whole thing was in. He started to slide it back and forth, slow at first, speeding up with every second. He was going so fast now, his balls slapping my ass every time; I started moaning in pleasure, with him joining in moments later. We kept going, and going, until…_

_"Ahh…" Superboy was trembling. "I'm gonna cum!"_

_"Wait… for… me… I'm… almost…ahhhh…"_

_We both came together, him spraying his cum into my ass-hole, mine going all over my chest. I looked up, seeing a blissful expression on his face, which turned mischievous as he bent down and started licking the cum off of my chest. He spent a lot of time concentrating on my nipples, sucking them, biting them, and twisting them with his hand._

_"Ahhhh…." I moaned in pleasure. He went lower and lower, ending up at my cock. He began sucking on it, much more skillfully than I had with him._

_"I'm gonna cum!" I cried._

_"So am I," he said in a strained voice._

_After we had both came, he lay beside me holding me in his arms._

_"I love you Robin," he whisper into my ear._

_"I love you too Superboy."___

I felt my face heat up at the dream, but then I got a stroke of genius. I looked into Superboy's mind and played the dream to him. Bear with me here I gots a plan

Ooooo

The next morning I went downstairs to see Superboy at the table eating what looked to be cereal. He was accompanied by Robin Aqualad and Kid Flash.

"Hey Ms. M," said Robin and Kid Flash.

"I was starting to think you didn't care about me," a blush spred across robins cheeks as he looked away alarmed. I glanced over to superboy who seemed to have the same face.

"what's wrong with you two," Kid Flash said waving from Superboy to Robin.

"nothing, bad dream," they both said spontaneously. They quickly looked away from each other the blush on their faces deepening

"ok," Kid Flash said raising an eyebrow.

'_Faze one sexual tension complete' _

**There chapter 2 **

**Chapter 3: the triple 'H' coming soon**

**Bye bye**

**Oh and one more thing**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR SO HELP ME NO THIRD CHAPTER FOR YOU**

**That is all**


	3. The Double 'H'

**Chapter 3: the triple 'H'**

**Me: hello everybody and welcome to the one and literally only ****Young justice rewrite**

**SB: so why am I here again?**

**Me: because Robin had some things to take care of Superboy**

**SB: what kinds of things **

**Me: tisk, tisk no spoilers *wink***

**SB: I don't know why I agreed to this story**

**Me: oh yes you do and so do we**

**SB: wha-**

**Me: anywhooters **

**ON WITH THE FANFICTION**

Robin's POV

I sat suspended in the air with nothing but the bars and hoops of the acrobatics coarse in the wane manor gym. I hung there collecting my thoughts as my feet swung on the bar like a child in a swing.

'_Ok, what's wrong here, I mean a __**sex **__dream, really. Really, I mean that's just pervy. I know I'm not gay and I know he isn't either. What's most disturbing, I had a dream about Superboy. Not only was it about him but it was about him pounding me, all shirtless and sweaty and oh so hot and sexy….. _(Robin's face **"O_O")** _WAIT! WHAT THE FUCK! I am so feeling the aster heavy on the dis-. Am I sick, did joker hype me on some crazy gas, did I hit my head, surly I must have some kind of brain dam-'_

"What are you thinking about?" asked Bruce from the shadows. I was slapped out of my mental monologue so hard I actually fell off my perch. _I have got to stop listening to those super villain bird jokes,_ I thought to myself as I picked myself up from my mentors' feet.

"Ouch," I said as I rubbed the side of my head I fell on.

"Oh did I do that," Bruce said sarcastically as he crossed his arms across his massive chest.

"Yes, you did, what do you want Bruce," I said as I straightened myself up.

"You didn't answer my question," he said looking to me with a concerned expression, "what are you thinking about?"

"I was wondering- um I was wondering if you would let me go to Mount Justice for breakfast," I said off the top of my head.

"That's fine with me but tell Alfred you won't be here before you go," he said simply.

"Thanks Bruce," I said as I ran out of the gym too my room. _I dodged that bullet, thank god,_ I thought to myself as I changed.

Ooooo (at the mountain)ooooo

I arrived at mount justice at about 8 am right at the time KF would be waking up to feed his super fast metabolism. I walked towards the elevator hitting the button for the loft level were the living accommodations were. I walked into the kitchen to find KF raiding the fridge as expected.

"What 'cha eating," I said loudly enough to KF to make him jump and drop a donut.

"Dude! So not cool!" he shouted as I doubled over in laughter clutching my sides.

"Robin, you should not tease Kid Flash like that," said a voice from the boy's wing.

"Awe, come on, Aqualad, it was just a joke," I said trying to stop laughing, "it's a land custom, it's a sign of friendship."

"…"

"hey Supy,"

"…."

"Ok anyways-" KF started with a long form of adjectives and nouns I didn't bother to listen to what he was saying. I looked over to Superboy as he bend over to inspect the small fridge. I caught sight of his ass and remembered the dream I had the night before. What a perfect place to get a hard on.

"Are you even listening," KF said as he tapped the side of my head with the handle of his cereal spoon.

"Sorry, no, just," I said glancing at Superboy, "lost in thought."

At that moment Ms. M walked in. or should I say flew in she had on some interesting pajamas. I wonder what Wonder Woman would say if she knew she had a fan.

"Hey Ms. M," me and KF said as she floated in the doorway.

"I was starting to think you didn't care about me," she said as she placed her hands on her hips.

I remembered the dream again the feeling of Superboy on my chest, lips endlessly marking my neck among other regions. I looked away quickly hoping they didn't see my face or blush.

"what's wrong with you two," KF said beside me.

"Nothing bad dream," Superboy and I said looking at each other and looking away quickly. I was blushing furiously I hope nobody saw. I hope Superboy didn't see.

"Ok," KF said slowly.

Ooooo (after breakfast) ooooo

"Robin, a word," Aqualad said as I put up the last of the plates.

"I'm all ears," I said drying my hands.

"I am concerned, what is the matter with you and Superboy," he said looking at me with great concern.

"I can't say I know myself," I replied in full honesty, I don't know what going on.

"You know you can tell me I swear to help in whatever way I can," he said holding up a webbed hand, "or keep it a secret if you wish, you can trust me."

I looked at Aqualad for a long moment. I sighed and nodded as I sat on the couch. I need help weather be it psychiatric or just friend support. And who better to ask, I mean I can't ask KF with this kind of thin he would take me for crazy. And Atlantians do not care for same gender relations.

"I need, I need some advice," I said looking to my hands.

"I will help with what I can and I swear I will not tell anyone," he said as he sat at my side.

"well I had a rather graphic dream, and I don't know what to make of it," I said looking up to the Atlantians confused face.

"Did it have something to do with Superboy," he asked trying to piece together my notion.

"My dream was about Superboy…. And we were doing things," I said looking down hoping he didn't ask the obvious question. **(A/N ask the question, ask the question, ask the question)**

"What kinds of things," he asked raising an eyebrow. I sighed '_did I jinx myself just now'_ I asked the universe.

"Pleasurable things that I do not wish to go into detail," I said as he had a 'duh moment'.

"I see, and you are troubled because you didn't, um, _enjoy_ your dream," he said trying to be helpful.

"No, it's not that I didn't, it's that I did, a lot, but I am not gay, and I am almost certain that he isn't either," I said my voice cracking with shame.

"why do you fear your feelings, robin," he asked, "there's a simple solution to this so called problem,"

"Really," I asked hopefully.

"Just confess your attraction to him," Aqualad said looking at me with a kind smile, "I'm sure it will work out better than you hoped,"

"I'll try, but I am not sure it is only lust what I feel, but I hope I will be accepted by him," I said.

Ooooo (about noon in Mt. Justice) ooooo

"Dude, mission 1 a success," Wally said as he jumped on me out of pure excitement.

"yeah sure but we still blew up most of Happy Harbor," I said as I tried to shake him off. It dodnt work he just held on tighter and we both fell over in a tangle of arms and legs. I heard a growl come from the Super clone. I looked up to see him shooting a death glare towards Wally, who was still on top of me, that would put Batman's glare to shame. He quickly walked over to Wally and picked him up by the back of his suit.

"Watch were and who you fall on, Kid Flash," he spit out like the most deadly of venom. Is it wrong for me to be turned on?

"Dude chill, it was an accident," Wally said as he was let go.

"you're glad that's all it was," he said intensified.

"Superboy," I said as I put a hand on his muscular shoulder, "that's enough,"

He calmed down a bit and stopped glaring at Wally but his eyes came to rest on my hand on his shoulder and then to me. I gasped as I saw his bright yet oh so dark blue eyes.

"You guys head to base, I have to speak to Superboy about something," I said as I looked to Aqualad, he nodded a confirmation as they headed off to Mt. Justice.

"Robin, I need to tell you something, but I do not know if you will like what I have to say, I mean I asked M'gann on the subject and her advice was much helpful, but I hope you will as you say 'hear me out'" Superboy said gazing into my eyes.

"well what is it you can tell me," I said looking to the beautiful and dark Kryptonian.

We stood like that for about a minute when Superboy walked slowly towards me. His face was mere inches away from my own. I could feel my heart beat faster in anticipation and his hot breath come out in fast puffs against my face. I closed my eyes as Superboy closed the distance between us inch by agonizing inch and then…

**Who hates me for the ending?**

**Anyways love this chapter**

**Hope y'all love it too**

**I love all those who review oh so kindly**

**Love you **_**Superboy-Kon-El**_** and **_**Blue-hart**_

**Oh and I like your name **_**RAWR I'm a freaking lion**_

**REVIEW OR I WILL MAKE CONNOR DIE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**SO REVIEW GOD DAY MITT **

**That is all**


	4. The Double 'H' Part 2

**CHAPTER 4: DROP ZONE **

**Me; Hey y'all its SV1 with Superboy and Robin**

**SB; ok now that we're done with the introductions can we get onto the story**

**Robin; yeah let's get this story going**

**Me; why are you so eager to get onto the story *SB blushes* oh I understand, the story's not the only thing you want to get onto. **

**Robin; WHAT!**

**Me; oh Robin you perve, I was talking about the cool story he's writing on (**if you haven't read Superboy-Kon-El's story I suggest you do**) it's an awesome story **

**Robin; Oh (Robin's face 9_9)**

**SB; Yeah, oh, what did you think I was talking about**

**Robin; oh nothing *blushes***

**Me; AWWWWW SO CUTE THE TWO OF YOU**

**Anyways on with the story (Robin and SB "Finally")**

Robin POV

"Robin, I need to tell you something, but I do not know if you will like what I have to say, I mean I asked M'gann on the subject and her advice was much helpful, but I hope you will as you say 'hear me out'" Superboy said gazing into my eyes.

"Well what is it you can tell me," I said looking to the beautiful and dark Kryptonian.

We stood like that for about a minute when Superboy walked slowly towards me. His face was mere inches away from my own. I could feel my heart beat faster in anticipation and his hot breath come out in fast puffs against my face. I closed my eyes as Superboy closed the distance between us inch by agonizing inch and then…

I could feel the pressure of his warm lips on my own. He moved slowly cautiously, but I didn't want cautious, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down harder on my lips causing him to gasp in surprise. I used this to my advantage as I deepened the kiss. All reason flew out the window from that point. All I could think about was Conner, and his shyness, aggression, and his body against my own. That was all I wanted now, but I knew I wasn't going to have him yet. I drew away gasping for precious oxygen as he stood there gazing at me.

"Robin, what does this mean," Connor asked looking towards the direction of the cave.

"To be honest I don't know, as far as I know if you kiss a person like we just did, you would go on a date," I said looking to the Super clone.

"And what would a date determine," he asked looking down.

"Well, it would determine whether or not we are a couple or not," I said taking a step towards him, "but we can't date because of the league,"

"We don't have to tell anybody," he said also taking a step forward making us just inches away from each other.

"That could work," I said looking into his sky blue eyes

"Just the two of us," I added smiling as he leaned closer to meet my lips.

M'gann's POV

I heard the whole thing. I was squealing and flying in circles full of joy. Wally and Aqualad miss took my joy for the joy of the first mission accomplished. I was so ecstatic, my plan worked I can't believe it actually worked.

"what plan, oh and we all did it," Kid Flash said as I turned red from embarrassment. I always do that.

"I'm not talking about the mission," I said as I floated over to the kitchen.

"Uh, uh, uh, I cant tell you," I said cutting him off mid-sentence.

"ok everyone knows something I don't, first Robin then Conner then Aqualad, and now you," he said, "am I missing something here?"

"oh, you have no idea," I said leaving Kid Flash dumb struck.

Kid Flashes POV

"Ok spill," I said as I turned to Aqualad.

"what?" he said as he looked into the fridge.

"You know something, something important, and I want to know what it is," I demanded the fish boy.

"its not my choice to tell you," he replied, "but if you are so determined to know, ask Robin."

"What about Robin," I said looking towards Kaldur.

"Ask him for whatever you want to know," he said as he turned around and left.

_Ask Robin_

_Ask Robin_

"Ask Robin What?" I shouted.

I ran outside and started to go down the path we used when I heard Robin speak to Connor. It sounded serious. I heard pieces of their conversation, I got closer to hear better.

"How are we to keep this from the League?" Conner asked as we walked calmly back to Mt. Justice.

"I don't know but we have to try and hide this as long as possible," Robin replied as they ventured closer to the mountain.

"But what about the team, we cant keep this from them, and they're close enough to notice a change unlike the league," Conner asked seriously.

"I guess you're right about that, and it would be nice to be able to act like ourselves around the team." Robin said as he sighed.

"If they bring it up we'll tell them if they don't we don't, ok," Connor said as he faced robin and picked up his hand.

"Ok," Robin smiled as he drew Conner into a passionate kiss.

I ran back to the mountain at such a speed Uncle Barry would be jealous of. OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD. My mind was racing and I was panting and gasping for oxygen. '_Robins gay, why didn't he tell me, doesn't he trust me, him and Superboy are going out, everyone knew but me, how could I have been so stupid,' _I asked myself.

_How could I have been so clueless?_

Conner's POV

I smiled into the kiss as I heard Wally gasp and leave, now everybody knows he's mine. Robin let go feeling me smile and he smiled too as he asked:

"what's so funny?"

"Kid Flash was spying on us, but I took care of it," I said smiling wider, "didn't even break a sweat."

"yeah you won't but I'll be getting an earful of it later," Robin said as I imagined KF nagging Robin.

"I'm sorry," I replied kissing him, and my mind went to the dream again.

"ok, I don't understand this," I said to Robin, "I have been alive for about seventeen weeks and I know all these things I have never once experienced, I speak as if I'm a normal teen not a clone, why?"

"well superman had experienced all those things maybe they planted some of his memories into you to make you less obvious," Robin said after thinking it over a few minutes.

"makes sense," I said looking to robin.

"Conner, are you really ok with all this." Robin asked as he looked into my eyes.

"why wouldn't I be?" I asked as robin looked down.

"you're seriously ok with all the secrets the lying," he asked turning away from me.

"I would lie to the world for you Robin," I said, " and only for you."

"really, just for me," he asked looking to me.

"Always, Robin, always," I said holding his face in my hands instinctively.

"Robin when I'm with you I don't feel like a bomb everyone needs to get away from, you make me human, you bring out qualities in me I never or anyone thought existed, I feel normal and happy, never ever forget that Robin," I said holding him closer to my chest.

"I love you Conner," he whispered, I froze as my heart grew to the point of exploding.

"I love you too, Robin," I said taking his face in my hands once more and kissing him. Our lips moved together perfectly as we tried to consume the other in passion. I felt him bite my lip asking for entrance. I let his tongue slip into my mouth as we fought for dominance against each other. We moved faster, our bodies up against the other creating the sweetest friction I couldn't get enough of.

"ROBIN!" said a gruff and seriously pissed off voice.

"Batman," he gasped as he let go of me.

**Dun, dun, dun, SUSPENSE **

**Batman is pissed**

**I am proud of my reviewers but I still need more**

**Hope y'all can survive until the next chapter**

**READ ME **

**Important message:**

**Check out my profile to find what I will be working on next in Young Justice**

**All Slash and BoyxBoy with a foursome in there**

**REVIEW GOD DAY MIT **

**OR I SHALL DELETE THIS STORY**


	5. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**

**I have posted this note to tell my fans that I will be postponing Young Justice Rewrite for about two weeks. During this time I am to write my stories some having to do with my Mortal Instruments stories but mostly having to do with the Superhero awesomeness. I promise that I will finish this story with ten chapters if not more just for y'all. **

**PS: my stories I am writing are on BatmanxRobin, SupemanxSuperboy, and then a foursome with Batman, Superman, Robin, and Superboy. NONE OF THESE ARE ONESHOTS **

**LOTS OF FLUFFY LOVE**

**SUPERVAMPIRE1000**


	6. 5 The Long Awaited Update

Young justice Rewrite; 2 robin and superboy

**HI**

**Thank you to that one reviewer that informed me on my timing **

**I expect a big thanks to the person who wrote that in your reviews**

**Its been 2 weeks and 5 days**

**Sorry I promised only 2 weeks**

**Thanks for being sort of patient **

**Oh and this will be a short chapter due to my compactness **

**I'm in one of those freakishly small cars you see in old cartoons where ten clowns come out of**

**Well on with it so I can put this dinosaur I call my laptop away**

**ON WITH THE FANFICTION**

Robin's POV

"Batman," I whispered as I pushed Superboy away quickly

Batman was looking at Superboy with a look of pure hatred and jealousy. I couldn't help but to look away from his fear giving face. I looked to Superboy and saw him smiling.

'HE'S LAUGHING, JUST WHEN BATMAN IS ABOUT TO MURDER HIM,' I thought panicky.

"Kid Flash informed me to check up on you, I guess now I know why, I'm going to keep this from the league just so you can keep your mouth shut ok Superboy, it's not like I have enough dirt on you anyways," Batman said as he turned to leave.

"Uh superboy what just happened," I asked unsure of what Batman was referring to

"I keep his secret he keeps ours, that's what's going on," he replied after making sure no one was in hearing distance.

"He has a secret he keeps from the league," I asked, "wait is he dating someone on the league who."

"All in due time robin, trust me you'll find out," he answered all mysterious

'The Fuck? What did he mean by that? I decided I didn't care and shrugged it off as we got back to our previous activities.** (a/n; Making out THAT'S IT)**

**SB+R-(FLASHBACK) SB+R-(A/N; OR ANOTHER MYSTERY)**

Superboy's POV

I sat with Megan processing the vision she just described to me.

"don't worry Conner, you will all be happy together forever, he will look past the differences you all have and love you all the same with the most unconditional love," she said as I sat in my own joy.

"Thank you Megan," I said as I scooped her up into a bone crushing hug.

**SB+R+SB+R+SB+R**

Kid Flash POV

I sat in my room with my thoughts. The images of this evening were still in my mind. I remembered how superboy had taken robin into a kiss with no complaints from my best friend. I remember running to batman telling him to find robin and check in on him. I looked at the ceiling and thought aloud.

"Did I make the right choice in telling?"

"No," said a voice from the door.

I sat up to see Megan floating in my door. And I mean literally **in **my door, her head poking just a bit away from the door knob. I stood looking at her for a good two minutes.

"What?" I asked still surprised to see her in my door.

"Telling batman was a terrible thing to do as a friend, but brilliant," she said with a sigh in the last part.

"Uh brilliant how?" I asked.

"You changed everyone's future for the better, I know you didn't mean to but you did and thank you,"

"H-how did I change robin's future?" I asked her curious now.

"Not just his, Superboy's, Batman's, along with other people," she replied, "but I can't tell you their future's sorry."

"That's ok I guess, oh and your welcome and sorry," I said as she smiled and flew off to wherever she was going to in the first place.

"Weird," I said as I fell on my bed.

**SB+R+SB+R+SB+R+SB+R**

Megan's POV

_Futures change Megan you know that, don't get your hopes up about them they'll be fine, just don't interfere._

I gasped as my vision blurred and blacked out. I stood watching my mind like a movie anticipating the vision.

_**Conner please come back to me. **_

"_**No!" Conner said as he looked away.**_

"_**I love you don't leave me please, after all the league did to get us together, don't leave me."**_

"_**I love you too; I just can't see you or anyone else get hurt." Conner reached out to touch his cheek.**_

"_**You're talking about HIM, right." His hand froze, still on the others face.**_

"_**I'm sorry it had to be this way I want to be with you and him but he's more like me-" Conner reasoned**_

"_**I'M MORE LIKE YOU THAN ANYONE…..just please …don't leave." The other pleaded close to tears.**_

"_**I'm sorry I love you,"**_

I gasped at the new vision.

Oh Conner why must you be so blind.

**SB+R+SB+R+SB+R+SB+R**

Aqualad's POV

Everyone is gone to their own rooms some a little more active than others **(Robin and Superboy are only making out) **I walked out to the ocean admiring my old home.

"Aqualad," I hear a voice call from the distance. I turn to find Red Arrow walking towards me.

"Hello Red Arrow what brings you here," I ask as he walks into hearing distance.

"Please call me Roy, we're not on duty, remember," he answered

"My apologies I meant no disrespect," I reply hoping I did not offend him.

"Whoa dude chill, no harm no foul, anyways I was kind of hoping you would want hang out this Saturday," he said looking a bit red.

"I would love to Re, um, Roy," I said catching myself.

"Great," he said as he placed a small lingering kiss to my cheek, "see you Saturday."

"Um very well I will see you then," I said as he walked away leaving me in a daze. I touched my cheek remembering the tingling feeling that ran through him.

"Earth customs are so strange,"

**READ ME **

**Tada there after almost three weeks I have chapter 5 **

**Yay **

**Don't forget to thank the anonymous reviewer when you read**

**That sole reviewer reminded me of my duties and brought you this lovely and short chapter**

**WE LOVE YOU ANONYMOUS!**

**NEXT CHAPTER -COMING SOON (I hope)**


	7. Artemis & Apollo

[Type text]

**Hey people**

**Ok so here's the deal**

**I plan to put Artemis in this story **

**But not as the beautiful blond you know her as**

**She is now going to be Roy's twin brother**

**I'm going to finish as much as possible for this story so I can get to the back grounds **

**Oh and this is now the #1 installment of the Young Justice Rewrite**

**The rest are like I said backgrounds from both Robin's and Superboy's side of the story and what happened before**

**The lines to connect the dots **

**Well here goes the story**

**Artemis POV**

"Back already dude, I thought you said you were going out to find a date," I said as I saw Apollo walk into our room.

"I did get one Artemis, just don't freak when you find out who it is," he said as he walked over to the bed.

"Apollo, tell me, I mean if you date him I date him so I should know who it is, I said as I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Aqualad, and please stop calling me Apollo I like the name Roy if you don't mind," Roy said as he sat on the bed besides me.

"Aqualad huh, well he is handsome and nice so I guess that's cool, does he know I exist, or do you intend to surprise him," I said as my twin gave me a sinister smile.

"you know me too well," he said as he leaned down to kiss me.

Surprise Aqualad, this should be fun.

Roy's POV

"come on Artemis," I said as I looked up from the bottom steps.

"coming, gosh, I almost forgot my IPod, and yours," he said as he handed me my red IPod.

"thanks," I say as I walk down the street.

"so where we meeting him," he said as we almost make it to the harbor.

"oh I'm meeting him first, then I say I have to go see something, and then you stand there like you are looking for something, he goes up and asks you if you need help and then you're all like do I know you, and he's like Roy it's me Kaldur, and then I walk up and say there you are to you and he's all like what the fuck," I explain to my handsome brother.

"Awesome, you truly have my twisted humor," he says as he looks over to me. I smiled and looked forward, I saw Kaldur looking to the ocean.

"I see him, go walk over there," I said as I pointed to a nearby shack.

"ok, this is gonna be awesome," he said as he walked away. I stood watching until he was farther away, I then made my way up to Kaldur.

"hi Kal," I said as I stood behind him.

"oh Roy hello," Kal said as he turned to me and placed his hand on his heart, the standard Atlantian greeting.

"so what do you want to do," I ask as I tilt my head giving my brother the signal.

"oh I don't know how about-" just then my phone went off.

"sorry I have to get this be right back," I said as I walked to my brother.

"everything's in place?" he asked as I nodded.

"good, well it's my turn." He said as he walked to the telephone pole.

ARTEMIS POV

"I walked out to the point where Apo- Roy told me to stand. I stood there until I could feel eyes watching I looked behind me as if I was searching for Roy. It was like that for a good two minutes until I heard footsteps behind me.

"Roy what are you searching for," a voice said from behind me.

"Um do I know you," I said as I turned to find Aqualad looking at me.

"Roy it's me," he said and I put my hand on my head giving the signal.

"Artemis!" I heard Roy scream from behind me, I saw him waving at me trying to look like he _had_ been looking for me.

"Apollo, where have you been," I said as I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Roy?" Aqualad said from behind us.

"Apollo, why is he calling us Roy," I said as I looked back and forth between us accusing.

"oh yeah I changed it, didn't like being called Apollo," Roy said smiling.

"I don't understand who is this my friend," Aqualad said looking a bit panicked.

"this is Artemis, my twin, Artemis this is my 'friend' I was telling you about," he said smiling at us.

"oh, that friend, well then I'm very pleased to meet you sir," I said as I bent over and kissed his hand seductively.

"I did not know you had a brother," he said turning red from the action.

"well I didn't want the sidekick business, I'm blue he's red," I said distancing the colors.

"but he quit," Aqualad said.

"well duh, we decided to be the arrow twins,"-"it sounds much cooler"-"and who could win against us" we said finishing each other's sentence, then broke out laughing.

"well didn't we all have a date, let's go," I said looking to the two of them.

"yeah I forgot lets go," Roy said as he started to walk, we followed close behind. That whole evening had gone well, and by the end we all had a second date.

**Time Passes- Time Passes- Time Passes**

It had been days since our second date. We all went to the fair, we rode the roller coasters, ate junk food, talked and played around, normal date junk. We were on our way to meet Kaldur at the movies. We stopped in front of the movie theater and looked at each other.

"we're not planning on watching the movie correct," Artemis asked reading my mind.

"no, we've kept it slow for his sake and now I want some fun." I said putting on my I-can-be-serious face.

"fare enough, lets go," he said in fill determination mode. We walked into the theater to find Kaldur already looking at the titles.

"hello my friends," Kaldur said coming up to us arms open.

"hey, did you find what movie you want to see," we asked in union.

"oh yes, I have already gotten the tickets," he said holding them up.

"cool lets go," I said to Artemis giving him a smile.

We walked into the dim movie room and sat on either side of Kaldur. We looked at each other and started our mission. I moved my leg subtly against Kaldur's, moving it slowly. I saw Artemis move to do the cheep yawn trick, successfully putting his arm around the back of Kaldur's chair. I saw Kaldur shift in his seat he had taken off his jacket and place it in his lap. I saw Artemis move his hand to the back of Kaldur's neck, moving softly and slowly. I moved my hand onto Aqualad's lap taking a bolder move. His eyes were half closed and looking at us.

"wh-what a-are you doing," he asked licking his lips.

"shh, don't talk just feel," Artemis said into his ear, turning us both on.

I moved myself to Kaldur's lap pushing off his jacket from where it was resting. I grinded against him earning a moan from both Kaldur and Artemis. I moved in to kiss Kaldur meeting him halfway. We kissed slowly sweetly, but we didn't want sweet. I felt my brother move to Kaldur's neck kissing and sucking. I felt Kaldur gasp as Artemis bit down, I moved in to a full blown kiss. I let my tongue savor his taste, I felt his arousal press against me. I moaned low and ground against it creating the greatest friction. I felt Artemis tug at my arm. I broke our kiss to find him looking at me hurt. I pulled my brother in for a long kiss until I head a moan come from behind us. I turned to see Kaldur enjoying the show, rolling his hips against his hand. Not long after our heated make out session I could hear the rolling credits and the room brightened.

"what does this mean on land?" Kaldur said looking to us as we got up.

"it means we're dating," Artemis said simply.

"and this 'dating' is a land custom," he asked nervously.

"it is, it means having the person you like being yours," I added.

"and you like me," he asked pointing to himself.

"we both do and we want you to be ours," we said at the same time.

We heard a bunch of awe's coming from behind us. My brother and I turned to find half of the girls from the rows behind us were now sitting in the row directly behind us. Their boyfriends abandoned to watch us close up.

"well this is awkward," we said looking at each other.

**There I though they needed a chapter so ta da **

**Well the person who reviews last will get to get their choice on what's in the next chapter**

**So review multiple times on different chapters then log out log in and review again you may hold the future of this story in your hands**

**Chapter ? idk when it's coming**


	8. the begining Artemis and Apollo

**SB+R**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **

**Ok s o this is a request chapter I have written for ****Sirensoundwave**

**Hope she likes it I know I like writing it**

**I have come to you now with an important message **

**I will be updating slower if my quota of reviews is not met I am very a very impatient person so now I will ask for a certain number of reviews and I will not post till they are met .**

**So there!**

**This time I ask for at least ten **

**Not much right?**

**For now I will say this **

**ON WITH THE AWESOME FANFICTION!**

**OLLIE'S POV**

I had to come to terms with the fact my sons were gay not just for other boys but for each other. I had put up with my adoptive sons discretion for a long time now and I just couldn't see it as if it was actually happening.

I just didn't want to accept it. That was I guess until I had saw it for the first time with my own eyes that I came to accept it but I am starting to think I came to accept it too much.

I walked quickly to the sound of the green arrow alarm early that morning to find there being a justice league meeting that had transpired throughout the day. It was late when I arrived home about one in the morning. I walked the steps of the apartment were Roy, Artemis, and I were staying when I came to the door to find it open.

I ran inside hoping my children were ok when I heard moans coming from the boy's room. I knew I shouldn't of gone but it was already too late my curiosity took me over. I opened the cracked door so I could see for myself what was being done.,

I gasped when I saw Artemis straddling Aqualad and Roy behind him kissing up and down his spine too busy to notice. But not Artemis he turned and saw me the only thing I could see in his eyes was lust as Aqualad nibbled at his exposed neck.

I couldn't move my eyes away from his in that moment, not even when his hand went down his body to stroke himself. I felt my pants get tighter when they all started to move together rhythmically and the small bed started to shake and squeak with each thrust.

They each came with the shout of one of the others name and I could feel the heat in the room firse as they each started to come down from their highs. I saw all of them together asleep and happy I couldn't want to jump each of them more than in that moment.

I ran in that moment I went to my room and slammed the damn door shut locking it as I fell to the ground my cock aching for attention. I removed it from the confines on my jeans and began stroking it thinking of the past images I saw part take in the room next to my own.

I gasped as my manhood pulsed with desire. I began to stroke, faster and faster, thinking of every stroke every curve every gesture those boys did in the room, I cried out as silently as I could as I came fast and hot into my palm.

I sat there replaying the past problems I had made for myself but none were as big as this one.

The next few nights little words were spoken between me and my wards, I knew they were hiding something I just didn't know what.

That night I awoke on my bed chained with three familiar figures looming over me.

"We want to play Ollie and we know you do too," said Artemis and Roy in union.

**I know short chap but its Christmas give me a break**

**So all you have to do is review five times**

**Not ten**

**See I'm nice **

**bye**


	9. Two plus Two is 4

RobinxSuperboy

**Hey y'all **

**Yup this will be a Robin and Superboy chapter**

**More ideas people more reviews ideas are key for me to be able to give you an new chapter**

**Also hope y'all review more often I love it when you do **

**Hop ya'll like it**

**ON WITH THE FANFICTION!**

Robin's POV

Conner and I were walking through the base when we stumbled upon Batman and Superman talking in the Gym. We paid no attention to them until Superman called out;

"Superboy we need to talk," he said looking serious, he lead superboy away from me into the gym room. I moved sneakily into the gym making no sound and arrived just in time to hear the beginning of the conversation.

"Conner please come back to me."

"No!" Conner said as he looked away.

"I love you don't leave me please, after all the league did to get us together, don't leave me."

"I love you too; I just can't see you or anyone else get hurt." Conner reached out to touch his cheek.

"You're talking about HIM, right." His hand froze, still on the others face.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way I want to be with you and him but he's more like me-" Conner reasoned

"I'M MORE LIKE YOU THAN ANYONE…..just please …don't leave." The other pleaded close to tears.

"I'm sorry I love you,"

And with that Conner left, leaving Superman crying by himself in the training room. I leapt from my hiding spot and walked up to Superman. He seemed so broken so sad. Was it my fault Superboy had been talking about me, but he says he loves him, he never said that to me. It's my fault he's suffering like this.

"Superman," I said as I walked up to him. He quickly looked up at me probably too sad to notice I was there.

"What is it Robin, what do you want," he whispered in a horse and tired voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry Conner is so stupid and I'm sorry for causing you all this pain, I'm so sorry," I let out I felt so tortured, his pain hurt me. He looked up to me with those blue eyes and I swear I could feel my heart stop, they were lovely. I could feel my heart beat faster as those eyes filled with tears again. He wrapped his arms around me and wept for a loss I never knew about till yesterday and I know it was all worth it.

That makes three I love, three I could never see hurt or sad and I knew it was only a matter of time till they figured it out too.

Superboy's POV

"I'm sorry I love you," I said as I walked away, I wanted so bad to leap into his arms but I couldn't not with Robin being there. He can never hide from me, I didn't want to make him think I as leading him on.

I sat outside crying when I felt a presence behind me; I turned to find Batman standing next to the entrance of the mountain. I couldn't hide my surprise; no one could sneak up on me. he stood there for a few moment when finally he spoke.

"I'm sorry you can't be with him just yet, but if what Megan says is true we won't all be apart for long Superboy, hold your head up and live through it a bit longer," he said sincerely making me smile, I noticed he smiled a bit too. I fell into his arms for a moment hoping he didn't push me back, I could feel his hands wrap up around me as he held me closer, my hands on his chest.

I knew from that moment I loved him too but when will the others find out.

Xxxxxxx

Megan POV

"Hey Kaldur," I said as I flew up to great him.

"Miss Martian, I was looking for you," he said, "I want you to tell me everything regarding Superboy and Robin, I want to know why I found two leaguers comforting them and I need to know now."

"Yes Kaldur," I replied as I focused on establishing a mental link.

"_Kaldur, the things I'm about to tell you I'm telling you because you're the team leader and if you need to know I guess it' for a purpose. _

_Robin and superboy both have pasts with Batman and Superman._

Xxxxxxx

Robins POV

I walked out from the gum to find Conner walk into another room I followed him down the hall until I found the room he had entered. When I opened the door I saw him and batman together. They were talking and out of nowhere Conner walks up to him and hugs him.

I took a step back not wanting to believe what my eyes were seeing. Was Conner cheating on me? Was I doing the same with Superman? What is going on with me?

I ran out, I want straight to my room, Conner's' room. I sat on the bed trying to get my head together. I breathed deep and even and began to meditate like raven had taught me all those years ago. I heard the door open a while later, not soon after I had gone through my mind and sorted it out like an old filing cabinet.

"Robin," Conner said as he peeked into the room

"What, Conner,"

"Are you ok, I saw you bolt down the hall," he asked, worry clear in his voice.

"Conner, I…I have to tell you something," my voice shook with fear, "I I'm in love."

"I know Robin I…." I placed my hand on his lips.

"I'm in love with another person, it's not that I don't love you the same but I fell in love again," I explained as I looked up into his eyes, mixed emotions shining in them.

"Who is it?"

"What," I asked confused by the quick reply.

"Who did you fall in love with, Robin?"

I loved up at him seriously dreading what I was going to say next;

"Its Superman, I'm in love with Superman,"

"I have to tell you something too," he said as he stood up from the bed.

"What is it,"

"Me too, I'm in love… I'm in love with batman," he whispered looking at the floor in shame.

"Conner," I cried as I went to hug him, I whispered, "what are we going to do,"

"I don't know,"

Xxxxx

Secret POV

At last the last piece of the puzzle is in place. Soon we will have the hero's in our grasp. Batman, Superman, Robin, Superboy, will soon be mine, once my troops make it to the shores of the mountain, they will be. The Light will be pleased.

**There **

**I know short chap but I'm getting ready for an audition**

**Yup I'm going to become a published Author**

**Eeeeeeep Fangirl squeal **

**Someday you will all know of me as a yaoi author **

**TTFN **

**REVIEW**


	10. The End or The Begining

**Did I confuse ya?**

**Did I **

**I did didn't I**

**WELL NOT TO WORRY**

**I have the explanation right here;**

**Ok so, Robin finds Superman begging Superboy to get back together with him to which superboy says no. Robin feels bad for Superman and goes to comfort him only to feel drawn to him. Its love at first sight (of his blue eyes). Superboy leaves and finds himself with Batman. Batman already knows he loves Superboy but he doesn't say it out loud. Superboy, knowing the truth, learns he also loves Batman so he goes off to tell Robin. During the conversation Superboy almost tells Robin the truth about the four of them but if he does learn it the future will change so he acts as if he's helpless.**

**What is the Secret or the future I speak of?**

**Only time will tell**

**On with the fiction!**

**Superman's POV**

"Superman," I heard a young voice say in my mind.

"What Megan," I said telepathically to the Martian inside my head.

"I need to show you something it's about Conner, Batman, and Robin I think it's important for you to find out today,"

"Fine just show me what you need to," I said as the wave of images flowed through my brain.

**Batman's POV**

Today will be the day I have them, they will all stand by my side. I need Robin to learn of it. Superman has been informed by Miss Martian like I ordered, and Superboy knows too, all I need is for my robin fo find out now. That's all I need.

I walked to the common room to find Superboy in the kitchen.

"Come with me Conner,"

That's all I need.

**Robins POV**

I don't understand who do I love? _Just because you love someone doesn't mean you can't love another at the same time_, someone once told me.

I know but doesn't that normally work with two people you're torn to love, but no I love three. One is super quiet and strong, the next is gentle yet strong and broody, and the third I love because he's sweet when he wants to be. But I'm with my gentle, strong, and broody, Superboy. I have to find him where could he have gone today. I walked around the base until I found him talking to Batman.

"Superboy, I know how this is going to end," Batman said looking at Superboy from across the virtual screen.

"How what is going to end," Superboy said as he looked up startled.

"I got Miss Martian to tell me everything," he said, "and I want all the same things you do Conner."

"But in order for all of us to have this _he _has to find out," Superboy said looking to Batman.

"I know, but I don't want to be without you all of you any longer," Batman said as he placed his hand onto Superboy's cheek.

"I broke it off with Superman, please tell him of our decision," Superboy said as he leaned into Batman's embrace.

"No need, I'm already here, and Megan told me, so this is it then," Superman said as he walked into the room from behind a jet_. Megan?_ I asked myself mentally.

"Yes we have come to an agreement," Conner said as he went over to superman and…_kissed _him.

"I'm so sorry Superman I didn't want to risk hurting Robin," Superboy said as he held onto Superman.

"Shh it's ok, I understand, now let's find Robin," Superman said as he held on to Conner.

I stopped listening after that I ran to Megan's room with the most speed I could muster. When I got there I closed the door and jammed it so no one could get in and interrupt my interrogation.

"Megan, tell me everything and you better not leave anything out," I growled as she got up from her bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied quickly.

"Don't give me that Megan, I know you said something to the three of them," I screamed at her. We stood staring at each other for a good long moment before she caved.

"Ok come here," she said as she patted the bed beside her, "close your eyes and let me in ok,"

I closed my eyes as I felt the images fill my brain in an endless story. I saw batman and superman holding me and Conner close. The next image was all of us smiling in the batcave looking happy. The next image was of all of us kicking awesome ass during a mission. I felt my heart swell, the men I loved, loved me. I jumped off the bed and took to the halls to find them.

"Thanks Megan," I yelled as I rounded the corner. I ran and ran all over the mountain until I found them in the hall near the gym.

"Robin," I heard a voice call me from behind. I ran to Conner and kissed him with all my force knocking us over in the process.

"Superboy," I said as I smiled from atop him. I quickly got off when I say two pairs of feet walk up from in front of me. I stood up to find Batman and Superman quickly walking up to find me and Conner

"Robin we need to tell you something," Superman started saying before I kissed him, utterly silencing what he was previously about to say.

"Don't worry I know, I got Megan to crack," I said as I walked over to my former lover and gave him a long hello-again kiss.

"God I've missed you Bruce, you have no idea how I've missed you," I said between kisses. We smiled at each other for a while; I turned to see Conner and Clark wearing the same face of adoration, and I laughed. I felt Bruce walk over to Superboy and look into his eyes before planting a hard rough kiss that sent one hell of a first impression on anyone who had experienced them. I felt Superman's hand rest on my shoulder as he moved to give me a small hug.

Life was good.

Xxxxx

**Secret POV**

"Enjoy each other for now, because soon you will belong to the light and the four of you will be mine,"

**Dun da, da, daaaaa **

**I have finished this story **

**Yup it is at rest now **

**I will be making a sequel next Saturday **

**So stay tuned and don't touch that mouse!**

**Bye bye**


	11. Authors note

**PLEASE READ, AND REVIEW! **

**VERY IMPORTANT!**

Dear Reader,

I have come to you today to give you outstanding news! I will be indeed publishing a book from my fanficions, but I need your help! My book is going to be a collage of stories an almost Anthology of pure T-R rated sex. This book will be called The Little Rainbow Book, and with it I can publish it through my publishing firm. But as I said I need help. ** I want you to help me get stories, but not just any stories, YOUR stories.**

Here's what you need to do to qualify;

Give me a pseudonym (made up name) to put your story under.

give me a story with a good sex scene

make sure to include a disclaimer to each chapter

get rid of any author's notes

And there you have it, follow these simple rules and you will get a chance to be part of The Little Rainbow Book. If you have the document and will allow me to edit it for you, just email me the document at **supervampire1000 **and I'll take care of the rest.

Lots of Fluffy Love'

Supervampire1000


End file.
